A number of clamps have been developed, three of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,570,885, 3,276,800, 3,211,161, and 3,572,623. These four patents generally indicate the state of the prior art. One approach to the manufacture of these clamps utilizes casting. A cast clamp has significant torsional stiffness. However, this manufacturing process is costly and labor intensive. Another approach contemplates plastically deforming a strip of material, usually steel, into a “U” shape. A hole is drilled into one of the arms of the clamp, and the hole is tapped to accommodate a set screw. When attached, the clamp is oriented so that the rounded portion is directly next to the tip of the supporting flange. This type of clamp can be manufactured inexpensively. However, unless made relatively thick steel, such a clamp the threaded connection tends to deform under heavy loading. Making the part thick enough to have sufficient threads to bear the load is the problem as the steel structure of the clamp would be sufficient in lighter and less costly gages of metal. Some manufacturers have used a friction drilling method to push metal to form a longer thread engagement (see FIG. 2 as prior art). This method marginally works but takes time to process as the metal must be friction heated to near molten state. The current invention traps ordinary nuts or other similar fasteners with full-length threads into the part. It may further allow the rod hanger to move and comply with shifting loads thus taking the stress off the clamping connection to the beam.